You are Loved
by Gwen Fassbender
Summary: Hay gente a quien amamos con todo el corazón y se alejan inesperadamente. Y también hay gente que siempre esta allí para apoyarte cuando mas lo necesites. MurasakibaraxOc. Perteneciente al universo en que se desarrollan las historias: Mi alma tus latidos de UchihaMisha y Caminando entre sombras de Sasha Minari17. Recomiendo leerlas.


**El viaje que Jane hizo al pasado.**

_-Tranquila querida, todo estará bien- dijo mi madre con voz tranquilizadora.- Papá ahora está desde el cielo cuidándote._

_-Pero…-dije con voz sollozante y sorbiendo mis mocos con fuerza, me sentí tan triste y deprimida.- Yo… no quiero que papá se vaya…. Lo quiero aquí- me lleve una mano a los ojos y talle mis lágrimas con fuerza- Dile que se quede… mami, por favor- suplique escondiendo mi cara llorosa en el vestido blanco de mi madre._

_-Ven conmigo Janey- dijo mi hermano Ryu que se estaba esforzando demasiado por no llorar enfrente de mí._

_-¡No!-grite a todo pulmón con la voz quebrada. Salí corriendo del hospital en ese momento. Yo estaba devastada. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie._

_No se por cuánto tiempo estuve caminando de un lugar a otro con los ojos llorosos y mi nariz llena de mocos. De pronto el hospital parecía un lugar muy lejano al cual no planeaba volver jamás, no quería ver a mi madre, no quería ver a Ryu, no quería ver Mariko, ni a Jun y mucho menos a Dylan. Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo pase corriendo por el cruce peatonal en cuanto el semáforo se había puesto en verde y de alguna manera logre llegar a un parque. _

_Había niños por todos lados, puesto que era fin de semana y era las 3 de la tarde. Ver a los niños o a las niñas jugando con sus padres solo me ponía más triste de lo que esperaba. Me hacía falta mi padre y sentí que ni el parque tan bonito como lo era aquel podría hacerme olvidar a mi padre. Me fui directamente al área de los árboles y cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todo, empecé a llorar. Me abrace las piernas y oculte mi rostro entre ellas, fue entonces cuando comencé a gritar; quería desaparecer, no quería continuar._

_No fue hasta las 6 de la tarde cuando por fin me calme, ya me había quedado sin lágrimas y me había quedo afónica de tanto gritar. Soltaba uno que otro sollozo momentáneo y sorbía los mocos, pero después de un tiempo mi dolor se había calmado, ya me había quedado seca y aún tenía ganas de llorar. _

_Salí de mi escondite y al mirar el parque me percaté de que había menos niños y que el sol se estaba poniendo, me dirigí a un columpio que se encontraba apartado y me senté, no planeaba mover las piernas para balancearme de adelante hacia atrás, eso solo traía recuerdos de cuando mi padre me decía que no siempre se iba encontrar el para empujar del columpio, debía aprenderlo por mi cuenta. Así que solo me quede allí quieta e impasible dejando que la pequeña brisa del aire me moviera._

_-¿Estas tu sola?~- me pregunto una voz cantarina, la de un niño. Asentí sin voltearlo a ver- ¿Por qué?~_

_-No quiero regresar a casa, todos son unos mentirosos allí.- escupí esto último con desdén._

_-Ya veo~ ¿quieres un paleta?- pregunto esta vez sacando una pequeña paleta purpura de una mochila que al parecer estaba repleta de dulces, puesto que también saco otras 3 que se llevó directo a la boca. Yo acepte la paleta, tenia hambre.- ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?~- me pregunto con la boca llena de paletas. Negué lentamente aun con la mirada baja.- ¿Cómo te llamas?~_

_-Fujimoto Jane- respondí calmada y finalmente comencé a levantar la vista- ¿Tu como…- rápidamente me trague todas mis palabras. Era tan alto, tenía ojos morados y su cabello y cejas eran del mismo color, su bella y hermosa piel blanca con la leche me habían hipnotizado de sobre manera. Hermoso. Su mirada era inexpresiva y aun cuando me miraba…. sentía que podía ver mi alma reflejada en sus ojos. No encuentro palabras para describir ese momento. Había olvidado todo sobre mi, sobre mi padre, sobre todo.-… te llamas?- finalmente pregunte cuidando de no tartamudear. Aunque solo habían pasado cinco segundos, yo lo sentí eterno._

_-Murasakibara Atsushi- sentí que ni parpadeo al responder. Saco de su boca los tres palitos de paleta que anteriormente se había llevado a la boca. Se acercó al cesto de basura que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de los columpios. Tomo el columpio que se encontraba del lado izquierdo y se sentó. Saco de su mochila otros dulces. Estaba repleta de ellos.- ¿Quieres otro dulce Jane-chin?~- pregunto con voz cantarina. Había algo en él que me volvía idiota y tímida. Y no tenía idea de que hacer para dejar de sentirme así._

_-¡S-s-si!- tartamudee fuerte, fue casi como si lo hubiera gritado, supongo que fue así. Estiro su mano hasta a mí y me ofreció una pequeña cajita de pockys de chocolate, mis favoritos. Tome la caja con gusto, saque uno y se los devolví._

_-Tonta~. Te estaba regalando la caja.- dijo el devolviéndomela. Lucía un poco molesto pero a la vez supe de inmediato que solo estaba siendo infantil._

_-G-g-gr-gracias- logre articular la frase lo más rápido que pude. Y pegue la caja a mi pecho, la atesoraría por siempre.- No me gustaría dejarte sin tus pockys- no sé cómo no tartamudee esa vez, tal vez porque no lo estaba mirando._

_-Está bien~- respondió perezosamente.- Tengo otras ocho cajas~- dijo sin interés alguno. Yo me sorprendí ligeramente, sin duda él comía demasiado. _

_En ese momento todo tipo de raras imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza. Pensé que tenía que crecer y convertirme en una bella y dulce mujer para que él se enamorara de mí, que debía volverme experta cocinando todo tipo de postres y que solo así tal vez algún día él se enamorara solo de mí._

_Me gustas, pensé vagamente. _

_Mi corazón latía muy fuerte._

_¿Cómo era posible que el día más triste de mi vida se volviera el más feliz solo así?_

_No sé por qué, solo se de la nada comencé a llorar. Me sentía confundida. Me sentía triste por mi padre, enojada por mis hermanos, confusa por mis sentimientos por Murasakibara-kun y, sin duda, feliz porque había encontrado mi razón para estar feliz todos los días._

_-No llores Jane-chin~- él de repente se levantó del columpio al igual que yo y me dio un abrazo.- No dejare que Jane-chin llore de nuevo- dijo con voz cariñosa- Cualquier persona que se atreva a hacer llorar a Jane-chin será aplastado por mi.- esto último lo dijo con una voz sombría. Me apure a secar mis lágrimas rápidamente. No quería que él me viera llorando. Lo mire a los ojos y lo abrace más fuerte. _

…_._

No recuerdo nada más después de eso. No recuerdo como volví a casa y tampoco recuerdo que ocurrió los días posteriores.

Ninguna niña de seis años debía pasar por lo que yo pase. Perder a su padre y encontrar al amor de su vida el mismo día. Era como una bomba. La receta para el desatre.

Volví a aquel parque varios días y jamás lo encontré. No volví a ver a Murasakibara Atsushi. Eso me deprimió como nadie se imagina.

Mi depresión volvió, con la muerte mi padre y mi primer amor, había empezado a reprimir los recuerdos de lo que paso ese día. Aunque no podía evitar estar triste, me era muy difícil estar feliz.

No tenía amigos, me sentía como una tonta. Me había sido difícil adaptarme a los nuevos cambios. Tan solo habían pasado dos años desde que mi padre había muerto y mi madre se había casado otra vez. Yo tenía ocho años en ese entonces.

Al entrar la escuela Teiko conocía a quienes serían mis primeras amigas. Mi hermano mayor Dylan se fue de la casa, se casó y actualmente es abogado, solo lo veo en algunos eventos familiares. También volví a encontrarme con mi primer amor de la niñez.

Pero esa historia será contada otro momento.

**Bueno pues aquí está la primera parte del one-shot que prometí, que más bien será como una mini-historia. Es un poco corto, pero creo que es digerible, antes de que me pregunten… NO SE CUANTAS PARTES SERAN. **

**Si la historia te gusto no olvides dejar review y agregar esta historia a favoritos. Comenta si quieres ver más historias así. Te ha hablado Gwen y te deseo: Buenas noches.**


End file.
